fantasiafffandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate Friend-Fiction Crossover Movie
"The Ultimate Friend-Fiction Crossover Movie" is a 2015 epic fantasy film directed and written by Jdg98 and distributed by Wikia Entertainment, the same company which produced the show Fantasia - also created by 98, along with BelleLover, CoyoteDork, Renaboss and Villain fan, all of whom reprise starring roles in the film -, around which the movie is mostly based. It draws elements and characters from a number of series created by, written by and starring the aforementioned cast; these series include Wiksteria Lane (2012), Desperate Schoolboys (2012), Devious Butlers (2013), Deception (2013), Wiki Hollow (2013), Sweet Escape (2014), Happy Hunting! (2014), One Less Problem (2014), Once Upon a Penis (2014), Once Upon a Virus (2014), Five Crowns (2014) and Ever After (2015). Although a low number, some of the past, lesser-known friend-fictions are left out due to budgeting and copyright disputes. Summary When Joey's initial attempt to enact a powerful curse fails thanks to Master Rocky and his band of elemental superheroes, he moves on to Plan B, which entails the kidnapping of one of said heroes and using powerful magic to allow each and every of their counterparts to cross realms so as to aid in his evil schemes. The walls between the worlds are damaged, and so Rocky can only do one thing to repair them... that is, damage them even more by bringing over every counterpart from every friend-fiction realm he's able to access with his horn portals. He can't send them back, however - that's their job. A special five are selected to quest their way to Joey's new lair and both prevent the activation of a whole new curse and steal back the magic which will allow them to return to their proper places in the universe and repair the cracks in reality. But that's just the technical stuff. The important thing? Every slut ever is about to interact with every other slut! Sit back and enjoy as Peep meets Belle, Villain meets Villain, Rena meets Charming, Regina meets Coyote, Jdg meets Joe, and a whole host more. It's the crossover event of the century... make sure to book your ticket! Plot 'Act I' 'Part 1' 'Part 2' 'Part 3' 'Act II' 'Part 1' 'Part 2' 'Part 3' 'Act III' 'Part 1' 'Part 2' 'Part 3' Cast *AdamDeanHall as Dean Hall *Americana as Val/Araneae, Americana, Valentina Morales and Valentina Holmes *AndrewVDK as Andrew Fury *BelleLover as Joanna/Aqua, BelleLover, Joanna Silvers and Emilie Winters *BIondetta as Ali/Cor *Blondetta as Ali Sword *Bree Weston Lover as Joanna Manning *Cashmere as Valentina Gold *Cat5sparkles as Cat5sparkles *CelesteGleek as Valentina Thorn *CoyoteDork as Josh/Ignis, Connor Dane, Joshua Mason, Josh Anderson, the Evil Queer, Joshiah Dorthonion and Prince Phillip *DavidTennantismyAngel as Selena Tice/DavidTennantismyAngel *Devious Peep as Devious Peep, Joanna Winters, Joanna Woods and Joanna Kennedy *DeviousPeep as Joanna Cross, Joanna Morfitt, Blow White, Joanna Seer/DeviousPeep and Joanna *DisneyMeerkats as Joey/Mortem, DisneyMeerkats, Ericson Lyons, Joey Davis, Joey Hughes, Valentina Cunning/DisneyMeerkats and Joevyn *Divina Peep as Angela Deering *Dlrgirl75 as Rachel/Dlrgirl75 *DoctorStrange as DoctorStrange and Mr. Strange *Dr. Sonya as Dr. Sonya, Dr. Brad Sonya, Brad Sonya and Brad Sonya *Emma Cassidy Lover as Emma Cassidy and Emma Cassidy, Emma Seer/Emma Cassidy Lover *Fleurism as Emma Swift *Gleekobsessed as Gleekobsessed and Nick Williams, Nick Linus *Gregaus as Greg Davis *Hero fan as Frank Stark *IceBerry as Theodore Manning *I luv pll as I luv pll *ImmaGleek as Liz/HQ, ImmaGleek, Liz Taylor, Liz Vitale, Elizabeth Madden, Elizabeth Knight, Liz Mills, Elizabeth Knight/ImmaGleek, Elizabetha Aquilus and Snow White *InspiredAndNatural as Kristacean Aquilus *James 1234 as Jack Divine/James 1234 *Jdg98 as Joe/Aer, Jdg98, Joe Hadland, Joseph White, Joseph Silvers, Joseph Hunter, Joe Carpenter, Joseph Sterling, Joe Midland, Pornocchio, Joseph Kahn/Jdg98, Josyph Durin and Puss in Boots *Lady Junky as Justine/Queen of Spades, Lady Junky, Justine Abelho, Justine Santiago, Justine Hughes, Justine Harris, Justine King/Lady Junky, Justine Tyrell and Maleficent *Lady Stoneheart as Julia Swenhaugen *Little Miss Van de Tramp as Katie Vaala, Danielle Clark and Veronica Fairchild *Lynettefan2626 as Lynettefan2626, Josh Miller and Josh Bennett *MaryPierceLopez as Mary/Procella, MaryPierceLopez, Mary Strange, Mary Santiago, Mary Fonseca, Mary Castillo, Mary Rosales, Slutty Red, Natalia Grant/MaryPierceLopez and Mariah *MissMayfair as Silvia Mayfair, Silvia Hunter and Silvia Florence/MissMayfair *Primadonna Girl as Primadonna Girl, Alison Sonya, Alison Swift, Alison Carter, Alison Morris, Alison Harrington, Cinderali, Alison Queen/Primadonna Girl and Alyson Elesar *Razzlebear as Erica *Regemma as Regemma *Reginafan2626 as Alex Manning, Joshua Mills, Josh Fisher, Joshua Turner and Joshua King/Reginafan2626 *Renaboss as Rena/Vita, Renaboss, Renato Abelho, Renato Nolan, Rena Santiago, Renato Fonseca, Rena Lacerda, Rena Stubbs, Renato Belmiro, Rena Charming and Renato *Rena Charming as Renato Smith/Rena Charming and Aladdin *Rockaboss as Master Rocky, Rockaboss, Rocky Daniels-Abelho, Rocky Santiago, Rocky Fonseca, Rocky, the Big Bad Dog, Rocky/Rockaboss, Rocka and Rocinante *Taylor Alison Swift as Taylor *TV Aficionado as the Imp and Fernando Santiago *UFO Editor as UFO Editor and James Clark *Villain fan as Ben/Terra, Villain fan, Ben Ashdale, Benjamin Gold, Ben Fitzgerald, Ben Nielson, Benjamin Wheeler, Benjamin Daniels, Ben Porter, Rumpleforeskin, Benjamin Leech/Villain fan, Benjamyn Umber and Rumplestiltskin *WhatTheEvenBelle as Aurora Trivia *Production for the movie began August 19, 2015. *The original tagline for the movie was, "You never knew you wanted it... but you do". *The entire main cast from Fantasia reprise their old roles. Apparently all were eager to see to it that the series receives a proper ending. *Actress DeviousPeep was the first to sign on to the film after 98 himself, despite having no prior involvement in the Fantasia series. Renaboss soon followed, announcing it in an interview on August 20, 2015, and the following day BelleLover and Rena Charming confirmed via their respective Twitter accounts that they too had been roped into the project. The rest of the main cast followed suit; the last to be signed on was CoyoteDork, who demanded a higher fee after he felt he had been cheated out of a lead role, not wanting to be forever typecast as a villainous character. He was thusly never included in any of the film's promotional material. **Fans were first tipped off to something involving the continuation of Wiksteria Lane when a photograph of Devious Peep's fat suit, used for the filming of her character, began to circulate social media, "accidentally" leaked by Peep herself. When asked about this on Twitter, she replied with "Oops" while at the same time creating a hashtag which would go on to trend until the film was officially confirmed - "#BackToBlack". *The scene involving multiple variations of Joanna interacting was the first to be written and shot; it was shown to other executives as a taster of what the rest of the movie would be like. *The scenes including one actor portraying multiple characters at once were done using trick camerawork, a number of special effects added in post-production and multiple body doubles. **Over 100 body doubles were cast for the film; Jdg98 describes the directing experience as "challenging... but definitely worth it". Executive story editor WhatTheEvenBelle agrees that a cut-down in the amount of characters featured would have severely harmed the quality of the scenes, which she cites as being her favorite from the movie's entirety. **Similar trick camerawork was used to make sure that Rena Charming and CoyoteDork never had to film together, due to the infamous restraining order existing between the two. *Special effects supervisor UFO Editor cited Aranae's spiders as the hardest thing to animate, especially when in a large group because, in an update from the TV series, each minion had its own fairly distinct look and idiosyncrasies. Jdg98 was surprised to hear about this in an interview on August 22, 2015, saying that he assumed the dragon would be Editor's biggest feat. Editor went on to state that his favorite CGI set piece to design was Mortem's new evil lair. *The inclusion of the series Once Upon a Penis was always sketchy, for the movie was originally intended as a family film, and parents feared the mere names of the characters were too raunchy. As such, the movie underwent some changes during development and its PG-13 rating became an R. 98 describes the decision as a "no brainer. If none of these c*nts can swear, strip or f*ck on camera... where's the fun?". **Following some controversy, he was later made to apologize for this statement via his Instagram account; at the same time he posted pictures of MaryPierceLopez preparing to film the scene where she receives cunnilingus from her wolf counterpart, captioning it, "Enjoy the film, kids". *It has been said by Villain fan that Primadonna Girl can always be found practicing her lines in the mirror of her trailer before a shoot. She retaliated by revealing that fan purposefully "forgot" to change out of costume when leaving the set, so as to garner public attention and sign more autographs than he's now used to. *Wikia Weekly teased onset disputes between Reginafan2626 and BIondetta, the latter of which later denied any claims of this, stating, "I love all of my co-stars both on-camera and off. As you all know, my character is 'Cor', and that means love. It's more than just a character to me. It's a way of life." Several Kik messages were later discovered wherein fan2626 called detta a "bitch". No further statements were collected by either. *When asked who his overall favorite friend-fiction character was, 98 replied that it was MaryPierceLopez of Wiksteria Lane, closely followed by Devious Peep of the same series. When asked his favorite series, however, he replied that it was Desperate Schoolboys, which he describes as his and Villain fan's "baby". Reception Category:Series